Don't You Say Your Goodbye!
by xo-lexi-ox
Summary: I told you, you weren't supposed to see that college friend of yours anymore and i find out he's staying with you." Jamie bellowed. Troyella R&R! M for a reason! Revised !
1. Please leave me alone!

**I came up with this when i was at work and thought why not, so hope you like.**

**Disclaimer; not a thing, :[**

**--**

**Don't You Say Your Goodbye**

_**Chapter One**_

Her 18-year-old legs picked up their pace as she looked over her shoulder and saw him gaining speed and getting closer. The tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face she was terrified. She seemed to breath a sigh of relief as she saw her driveway come closer into view. Blood was dripping from the gash on her left forearm, were he had caught her with the knife as she escaped from his house. She stumbled to a stop at her front door, shoving her hands desperately into her jean pockets in search of her door key.

Her hands were shaking with fear as she located it and hurriedly put it in the location needed to unlock the door. As soon as she entered she turned back on herself to slam the door shut. The hope she had of freeing him shattered as a hand stopped it from shutting. She pushed against the inside of the door with all the strength she could muster to move his hand and lock the door, wanting to feel the safeness you feel once entered your own home.

"You're forgetting i'm a lot stronger than you Bella," the voice hissed through the gap in the door. She let out a sob as she continued to push.

"Leave me alone." She whispered through her tears, not caring if he heard her or not. Her breath once again caught in her throat as a voice behind her broke her concentration of trying to shut the door.

"Gabs, what is going on?" she turned so her back was pushing against the door, and saw Chad stood on the stairs a look of shock and confusion written on his face, but soon changed to worried at the look on his life time friends face. She was about to answer him when a voice from the outside hissed at her again.

"I swear to god Bella, if you don't let me in this house right now."

"Chad, what are you doing here?" she whispered and he made his way over to her. "It doesn't matter any way, just go make sure the back doors and all the windows are locked please?" she asked as he pushed against the door again causing her to jerk forward. Chad nodded and got to it straight away confusion and worry still itching away at him.

She sighed putting her head back against the door, eyes shut as fresh tears started to make their way down her cheeks. She turned back around so her hands were pushing against the door instead.

"Jamie, stop please!" She cried as barged at the door again. He stopped as he heard her voice but still leant against it, preventing her from closing the door fully. It was silent for a few seconds till he heaved all of his weight at the door, sending Gabriella backwards her hands only just saving her fall. Her head was inches from smacking against the hall tile floor. She opened her eyes after regaining from the shock, only to wish she hadn't. He was standing over her a smirk covered his face. He bent down so his face was inches above hers. He harshly grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefingers, physically making her meet his harsh gaze. She looked at him, an evil glint in his dark green eyes and his smirk had widened.

"Did you say something Bella?" he whispered and she inwardly cringed at the smell of alcohol on his breath. She didn't know a 19 year old could still be sober from the amount he'd drunk, but that wasn't what was important right now. Getting away from him un-injured was. She had never felt this scared before, she has never seen him so angry and he especially never used a knife against her. His fists and feet yeah, but never a weapon she was worried as to what he could do with it.

"I just wanted to know why you are doing this? I haven't done anything," she pleaded quietly, he barely heard her. He looked at her for a minute and she shrank back under his gaze, as he started to laugh. He stood up but still towered over her, so his feet were at the side of her hips.

"Why? Why? Because when i tell you to do something, you do it. No questions asked." he said voice rising higher after each word.

"You didn't tell me to do anything," she whispered, closing her eyes blocking her tears from falling.

"I told you, you weren't supposed to see that college friend of yours anymore and i find out he's staying with you." he bellowed. Even though now wasn't the time her heart fluttered at the sound of her best friends name.

"Troy is just my friend, nothing more. We've been through this," she answered taking a deep breath and he laughed maniacally.

"Bullshit and you know it. I've seen the way you are together, you never treat me like that!" he screeched and she flinched. "So to answer your question Bella, you have done something. You disobeyed me," he hissed.

"I'm not your personal maid, who you can just boss around. I have a life of my own." she shouted back, but instantly regretting it as he picked the vase up off the hall side table and chucked it on the floor, then she felt the back of his hand collide with her cheek. Her hand instantly going to cradle it, she could feel the heat rushing to it as she held it. She slowly opened her eyes to see him in her face again.

"Never talk back to me!" he whispered harshly pointing at her. "Do you understand?" he asked and she nodded. "Look at me when i'm talking to you, you whore." and she slowly lifted her head to meet his cold hard stare.

Chad was in the kitchen shutting one of the windows when he heard the vase smash. He picked up his pace and ran around shutting all the windows as fast as he could and made his way to the hall. He gasped at sight in front of him, he turned to the left as he saw someone on the stairs to see Troy stood there. His mouth open in shock pretty much like his own.

"What the he--!" Chad muttered, but was cut off a cry emitted from Gabriella's mouth as her supposedly boyfriend ripped her into a standing position with her hair. Then grabbed onto her arm right around the gash again causing her to cry out in pain.

"Hey! Do you mind telling me, what the fuck you think you're doing?" Troy suddenly shouted, running down the remaining steps and coming to stand in front of them.

"Troy!" Gabriella cried trying to reach out to him but to be pulled back harshly from the creature she called boyfriend for over 8 months.

"Don't you fucking dare! Remember i'm the one with the knife." Jamie whispered ruthlessly in her ear. "One more step and i swear to god!" Jamie threatened Troy.

"Swear to god what?" Troy taunted.

"Troy, no!" Gabriella whimpered not wanting Jamie to get the knife out and whimpering as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Did i tell you to speak?" Jamie shouted at Gabriella and she instantly shook her head no, leaving a smirk on Jamie's face.

"Listen, you either let go or i make you let go of her," Troy reasoned his voice suddenly dangerous, his eyes had changed from the gorgeous ocean like blue to almost white. It took quite a lot to piss Troy off, make him angry. But make one wrong move with Gabriella or any friend or family, his anger rose as quickly as a flick of a light switch.

"Aaaww as college boy come to the rescue. I don't think so!" Jamie snickered.

"Your choice." Troy said shrugging it off. It went silent; the only thing you could hear was the heavy breathing of Gabriella. Troy was waiting for Jamie to break eye contact with him so he could tackle him and Chad was discreetly trying to get help off his phone.

"Move!" Jamie shouted at Gabriella not breaking the eye contact with Troy. "I said move, get outside now!" He shouted again and she reluctantly led the way as Troy and Chad followed.

"You really think i'm going to let you walk away with her?" Troy questioned as he stopped in front of them again and let a sarcastic laugh pass through his lips. He glanced at the grip Jamie had on Gabriella's arm as they stood facing each other on the drive, his brain going into over drive, thinking how he could get this psychotic kid off of Gabriella.

"You're just jealous because she's coming with me." Jamie accused, childishly.

"You're a fucking low life, let go off her right now." Troy said through gritted teeth as he grabbed Jamie shirt in a fist. "She needs to get her arm looked at, who knows what you have cut her with."

"I don't care, it can get infected all it wants. She's coming with me."

"You really think were going to let you walk away with her?" Chad rhetorically asked again coming to step behind Troy. Jamie shifted his gaze and looked at Chad and smirked.

"Well well looks who's found his voice--" he was cut off as Gabriella was ripped from his grasp and before he knew it, Troy had Rugby tackled him to the floor. He sat on Jamie's waist and raised and dropped his fist repeatedly in his face. After a few blows Troy got up and turned to walk away, after one kick to Jamie's stomach.

Gabriella watched from next to Chad, her eyes wide as she saw Jamie get up, taking the knife from his pocket. It seemed to go in slow motion as she watched Jamie say something causing Troy to turn to him.

"Troy" She shouted making a run for him. Troy turned to see Jamie what the fuck Jamie could want and found him up his face. Troy grunted when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach right in between his ribcage. He grunted again as he immediately brought his hands up to clutch the wound as Jamie removed the knife watching as he fell aimlessly to the floor. Gabriella was by his side within in seconds of him falling. She kneeled beside him stroking his hair out of his eyes, as tears came furiously out of hers.

Her eyes flickered left and she saw him stood there. He seemed to be frozen in the spot, his eyes glued to the damage he'd done to the body on the floor. His face showing not one emotion, his hand clutched the knife that had Troy's blood dripping from it.

"What have you done?" she asked turning to glare at him. She stood up in front of him and thumped on his chest crying hysterically "Look at what you've done you idiot, i hate you." She screeched and dropped to Troy's side putting his head in her lap.

"Come on Troy, open your eyes please, for me. Please Troy, i'm so sorry." She cried her forehead against his, letting her tears hit his face, gently rocking him. "Come on Troy i need you please, you can get through this."

"The ambulance and police are on the way," Chad said as he kneeled at the other side of Troy, "They told me to keep pressure on it" Chad said, it was like he was on auto pilot as he did as instructed from the paramedic he spoke to not seconds ago. Gabriella's head shot up as she heard Troy grunt in pain at the pressure Chad was putting against his wound.

"Brie."

"I'm here Troy, just keep your eyes open for me okay." she whispered gently stroking his cheek, he was silent for a few moments before answering.

"If i don't make it, tell everyone i know i love them, but you mean more to me than any girl i've met, i love you so much Brie. That night we spent together a month ago was the best night ever," he whispered out in between deep breaths and moans of pain. She shook her head violently.

"No, no, don't you dare say your goodbye Troy, you can get through this. This is not your time." She said as sob escaped her throat. She could hear his breathes become less and less frequent. "No, no Troy! Come on, please? Just a few more seconds please. The ambulance is nearly here," She cried more, she doesn't remember a time when she had ever cried so hard for someone. Chad stayed silent he didn't know what to say, he was in shock. Also in confusion as Gabriella kept whispering 'I can't do this alone.'

Not minutes after Gabriella said this an ambulance and 2 police cars pulled up outside her house, before she could even look up to look at the ambulance the paramedics were in front of her. And she was being pulled away from Troy.

"Excuse me miss, I'm Officer Shaw can i ask you a few questions please?" the woman in front of her asked her, she wiped the tears from her eyes, not that it helped any as they wouldn't stop flowing past her eyelids.

"Can we do this later please i need to see if he's okay," she said sniffling, the officer nodded sympathetically.

"Okay, can you just tell me who did it then?" She asked, pen and note pad in hand. Gabriella took a deep breath, eyes closed.

"Jamie Farrell, 123 Crescent Street." Gabriella whispered, and the police officer nodded and moved to the side to let her through. Not wasting any time Gabriella made a run for the ambulance as they where about to shut the doors.

"No wait! Can i come please?" She asked desperately, her hand grabbing the door.

"Are you a relative or anything?" A male who looked to be early 30's asked. She took yet again, another deep breathe before answering.

"I'm his girlfriend, please?"

"Come on, quick." He said and she jumped in to have him shut the door behind her, taking off within milliseconds as the door clicked locked.


	2. Double good news?

**Okay so here it is, chapter 2. **_** :]**_

--

**Don't You Say Your Goodbye**

**_Chapter Two_**

Gabriella sat in the waiting room chair, her knees tucked under her chin as her eyes were glued to the red light above the surgery door, indicating he was still in. She had been informed on the way over that he had internal bleeding and had to have immediate surgery to stop it. She snapped out of her gaze as a hand landed on her shoulder, she turned to see Chad sat down next to her.

"Any news?" he asked, and she shook her head no. He sighed deeply putting his head against the back of the chair.

"Did you phone his parents?" She asked quietly and he nodded.

"Yeah, they said they'd get here as soon as possible." He explained. It was silent for a minute and Chad seemed to be in deep thought. His mind kept wondering what she meant by whispering. 'I can't do this alone.' He decided he was just going to ask her and get it over with.

"Hey Gabs," he said quietly and she turned her head slowly to look at him, "What did you mean by you can't do this alone? What can't you do?" He asked softly and she had to smile at his caring antics.

"You remember when he said the night we spent together was the best night he had ever had?" she asked and carried on as he nodded. "We ended up sleeping together." She whispered. She laughed slightly as his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! Finally." He said smiling, after coming down from the shock. She frowned in confusion.

"Huh?" she said clearly confused and he laughed.

"You two have been blantly flirting since the day you met, it's about time you did something." He explained and she blushed a bit smiling shyly. Again it was silent for a few minutes till he broke the silence. "Wait that still doesn't answer my question!" he stated sitting up straight in his chair, she giggled softly.

"Work it out Chad, i'm pregnant." she said and laughed proper as jaw dropped ten times farther down than the first time it did.

"What? Is it Troy's?" he hurriedly asked.

"Of course it is. Who else's could it be?"

"The guy who nearly who was round yours today," he said purposely leaving out his name. She frowned at the mention of him.

"Oh hell no, i only slept with him once and that was about a month after we got together and that was only because i was drunk." she explained and he nodded.

"Ooooh little innocent Gabbie cheating on her boyfriend for a college boy." Chad teased in a singsong voice and she blushed again.

"I didn't cheat on Jamie, we broke up about a month before you came he just reckons he still can control me. The only reason i was round there was to pick up some of my things that were over there" and he nodded again.

"So does Troy know about the baby?" He asked after another few minutes of silence.

"No i only got it confirmed my self today at the doctors, i was coming to tell him on the way home from he's."

"So how far along are you?"

"A month and 2 weeks i think she said" Gabriella said thinking to what the doctor told her earlier on today.

"Am i the only one that knows?" and she nodded and he clapped "Get in i'm always the last one to find out things, now i'm the first." he said, again in a singsong voice and she laughed. "So are you and Troy together?" he asked head shooting round to look at her, he got his answer as she blushed hiding her face and he laughed a bit also clapping. "Yes! Zeke owes me 50 bucks, he's going be so pissed." And she gasped at his words.

"You made a bet on me and Troy?"

"Yeah, i said i bet they either hook up or get together. And you did, both actually, does that mean i get double the amount?" she laughed hitting his arm slightly. They chatted for several minutes about, how long have they been together? Which by the way is 3 months. Does she know the sex of the baby? etc. They where interrupted by the sound of Troy's mom, Lucille's voice.

"Hey," she said quietly as she sat opposite Gabriella. "How is he?"

"He's still in surgery at the minute, on the way over though, the paramedics said he should be fine if the surgery goes great." Chad explained and Lucille and worn out looking Jack nodded.

"If," Gabriella whispered staring at the light again, Chad put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine everyone knows Troy's a fighter, he can pull through this." Jack said gently although he was having quite a hard time to try and let himself believe his own words. They sat in silence from then on.

"Hey Gabriella, i thought it was you. Are you okay?" A woman's voice suddenly questioned from the side of her, she lifted her head off her knees to see the doctor she had and will have for 9 months now.

"Yeah i'm fine, thanks." She said quietly hoping to get this conversation over with.

"Are you sure? There's nothing wrong with your or the baby?" She asked and Gabriella inwardly groaned as she heard Lucille and Jack gasp. This went unnoticed by the Doctor.

"Everything's great. I've been in an incident but i've been checked out and they assured me we're both fine."

"Okay, that's wonderful so i'll see you next month." She said and Gabriella nodded as she walked away keeping her eyes on the disappearing Doctor, so she didn't have to look at her boyfriends parents. But she knew she would have to sometime. _I'll make that sometime when they speak to me, _she thought. Obviously she thought to soon as Lucille called her name,

"Gabriella?"

"Yes?" she asked turning her head slowly to see the look of shock on their faces.

"Y-Y-Y-Your pregnant?" Jack stuttered and she nodded.

"Yes" She confirmed looking at the floor but still facing them. They were speechless for a few minutes,

"Oh my god! Who with?" Lucille said, she sounded more excited than upset, Gabriella thought. She took a deep breathe before answering.

"Troy," She said simply, Jack spit his coffee out everywhere and Lucille had a smile on her face.

"That's funny i thought you said Troy!" Jack said laughing and she shrugged as she answered.

"I did."

"Oh my god! This is great i'm going to be a Grandma!" Lucille squealed quietly and Gabriella had to laugh, as did Chad who'd been quiet through the whole confrontation.

"Do your parents know?" Jack asked breaking the girly conversation Lucille and Gabriella had broken into.

"Urm no not yet i was going to tell them once they got back from business next month." Gabriella answered nervously, she new her dad would probably flip, but not half as much knowing it was with Troy than with some other lad he didn't know. Jack stayed quiet for about an hour in his own thoughts, then he realised where he was and why was there and it hit him. Life's to short to be mad at little things, he going to be a grandpa and he knew that Troy would love this baby more than life its self. Heck he would love this baby; it was going to be his grandchild. He chucked the reminder and cup of his second coffee in the trash and sighed as he sat back down.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, for being childish about the situation. I guess i don't really have a reason, just being my old stubborn self." he said smiling and the 3 sitting opposite smiled back.

"It's okay it takes some getting used to, i mean i've known i was pregnant for a while i just wanted to be sure, so that's why i came here today." She explained and they nodded at her.

"So how did Troy treat you then? Was it romantic?" Lucille asked and Chad and Jack pulled disgusting faces.

"I don't want to' know about my son's sex life!" Jack exclaimed and Chad nodded.

"Then don't listen!" Lucille shot back and Gabriella laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry Lucille i don't think Troy would like me telling his mom what he's like in the bedroom," Gabriella said laughing nervously "But i will say it was romantic, that's all i'm saying." She said hands up as if she's surrendering, and they all laughed at her.

**--**

It had now been an hour since the last time Gabriella looked up at the light and it was still red. She was getting more and more worried as time ticked by. She shot up all of a sudden.

"What is taking them so long? He's been in there for 2 hours now!" She exclaimed hands out dramatically. Lucille smiled sympathetically at her,

"I know sweetie, he'll be out soon." Gabriella heaved a big sigh before sitting back down.

"I hope so," She whispered.

Half an hour later making it half past midnight, the green light buzzed on making the red light go off. Gabriella once again shot up as she'd been watching it like a hawk. Lucille, Jack and Chad also stood up as the surgeon made his way out and over to them.

"How is he?" Gabriella asked frantically.

"Troy's is fine, there were some complications, but we managed to get them under control. It seemed to be he cracked a rib as the knife entered and was causing the blood to flow around other organs it wasn't needed that's why it took us so long to locate it. He is still sleeping from the Anaesthetic, and will wake up in an hour or so," he confirmed and they all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him please?" Chad asked before Lucille or Jack could, the man nodded.

"Yes, if you would just follow me," he said and they obeyed, as he lead them up one floor and down a long white corridor "Now if you just keep going down here, its the one on the end on the left." He explained they thanked him and went on their way to Troy's room, where he had been taken to straight after his surgery.

Once entered Lucille shot to her only sons side and gently grabbed his hand while stroking his hair out of his face with her other, Jack soon joining her on the other side. Gabriella and Chad stood back and let them spend some time with him. Gabriella watched on from a far and couldn't help the gut-feeling saying it was her fault partly it was. She really didn't think he'd follow her home, especially with a knife. She shook her head to rid of the thoughts and chatted quietly with Chad.

It was now about 2 o'clock and his parents had left once knowing he was okay, and that they had work tomorrow and they would call after work. Chad had left about 5 minutes ago saying he'd get some sleep, a shower and be here first thing. Gabriella was now sat at the bedside chair holding his hand and stroking it with her other also staring at it tears silently falling from her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just the first thing was i thought to do was run home. I was so scared i didn't now what to do. And after i did run home, look what happened, i nearly lost you." she said as a sob escaped her throat and more tears made their way down her face. She rested her forehead on the side of the bed trying to calm her self. A few moments later her tears had stopped and she lifted her head and looked at his face, he fingers gently stroked the out line of his cheeks and lips.

"I love you!" she whispered and brought down her lips to meet his. She gasped as she felt movement from his lips and opened her eyes to find two insanely good looking ocean like blue ones looking back at her. She pecked his lips once more before breaking away not once breaking eye contact.

"Hey" he whispered, his voice was hoarse and she passed him a glass of water. "Thanks"

"No problem, how are you feeling?" She asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Okay, just my chest feels very tight." he said wincing as he tried to make his self more comfortable. "You have no idea how relaxing that feels, Brie," he whispered and she giggled continuing her actions. "And for the record it's not your fault okay? No one knew he was going to pull that knife on me. His fault, all of It." he said sternly and she nodded after a few seconds knowing he was right and that Jamie was the crazy one. She leant forward slightly and kissed his forehead,

"Thank-you" she whispered and giggled as he tried to pout.

"Do i not get a real kiss?" he asked softly, and she giggled rolling her eyes jokingly before leaning in. It started off as a few quick pecks before he ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance, which she instantly accepted. Her hand caressed his cheek as she got into the kiss. They pulled back moments later as oxygen became a problem and she leant her forehead against he's.

"I love you Brie," he whispered and she smiled tears glossing her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered back and he smiled before giving her one more quick peck.

"Oh so your parents and Chad know about us," she said after a few seconds.

"Man I bet my dad went mad. Am i going to get a day of lecturing?" he asked and she smiled.

"No he wasn't mad actually. He said he was being his stubborn old his and he apologises." His eyebrows rose in shock,

"Really? My dad said that?" and she nodded confirming this, "So what was he being stubborn about?" he asked curiously, she took a deep breathe closing her eyes briefly.

"I hope this doesn't change anything." she whispered and he looked on in confusion before nodding telling her to continue, "I'm pregnant." She blurted out not looking at him, but after a few moments of him not answering she looked up at him, to find his face emotion and expressionless. As minutes passed and he still hadn't said anything she became slightly worried of what he was thinking.

"Troy, say something, please?" she whispered desperately.

_Oh man, i'm going to be a dad! What? A dad! I can't be a dad; i don't even know the first thing about babies. Oh man a little daughter running around or son. Gabriella and me are having a baby, wow that doesn't sound so bad. Gabriella, mother of my kids, love of my life. Wow corny much?_ He scolded himself and a cracking voice next to him brought him back to the subject at hand.

"You're mad aren't you?"

He looked to the left a bit to see Gabriella trying to look at anything but him and could see her eyes were glossing over in tears. He so desperately wanted to reach out and wipe them away, cradle her in his arms.

"Brie, look at me," he demanded softly, she was hesitant at first but his hand squeezing hers gave her the confidence and she did. "I could never be mad at you, especially over something like this. You're carrying my kid Gabriella, i'm happy you are, really. You going to have to let me get used to it but right now, i can't wait to meet OUR baby," he said smiling as she let happy tears run down her face.

"Really?" she whispered and he nodded smiling,

"Really," he confirmed and she smiled before carefully crashing her lips onto his. They were smiling into the kiss before pulling back, their eyes full of love, happiness, pleasure and fun. You name it. Any passer by could see that these to were that much in love they were going to get through this, together.

**Okay so i know the ending kinda sucked but i had like totally know idea what to put. Please tell me what you think; have i made it to cheesy? Sappy? Good?**


	3. Authors NoteNew Chapter or Not?

**Author's Note.**

**Sorry guys this isn't another chapter.**

**I was just wondering weather or not to write another chapter for this story.**

**It would include the night they got together and the night they conceived their little one.**

**Please let me know if i should write it.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Explaining and Remembering

**Okay so i got quite a few reviews telling to do another chapter for this story, so here it is.**

**--**

**Don't You Say Your Goodbye**

_**Chapter Three**_

It was about 8 o'clock Saturday night and Troy and Gabriella where cuddled up on Gabriella's family room sofa watching the movie, The Goonies. It had been two months since the incident and Troy was healing well. He had to stop whatever he was doing if he felt his chest begin to tighten and just have a minute to catch his breath. But this was also, slowly but surely, starting to fade. They still hadn't told her parents, about anything yet as their trip had been extended for another month and where due home soon.

Troy was sat with his back against the armrest of the sofa with Gabriella in between his legs, her back resting on his stomach. She smiled to herself as his hand slipped under, the 4 sizes to big, U of A hoodie she was wearing and gently stroked his fingers over her small 3 month baby bump.

"I can't believe it's been two months already," Troy said softly kissing her temple.

"I know it only feels like yesterday when i found out." Gabriella admitted putting the back of her head in his neck. "Am i hurting you?" She asked tilting her head to face him, as she got comfortable and sighed contentedly he shook his head no.

"What do you think your parents will say?" He asked moments later and felt her shrug.

"I have know idea, but i think my dad will get over it quicker than my mom." She explained and his eyebrows rose.

"Really?"

"Yeah my mom wants me to go to college and graduate and become this big hot shot lawyer."

"I thought you wanted to study hair and beauty and become a make-up artist." Troy said confused.

"I do and still am, my mom just doesn't know that yet." She said giggling and he laughed slipping his other hand under the hoodie, so now both his hands were softly stroking her stomach.

"Do you feel any different?" He asked meaning the pregnancy.

"Sometimes i think i can feel moving, but i read online that most people only feel that at around 20 weeks and i'm only 16. So i'm not quite sure if it was the baby or just my insides." She said and he chuckled.

"We could ask the midwife tomorrow? Can we find out what it is?" He asked and she nodded at his first question answering his second.

"I don't think i'm that far along in the pregnancy to be able to tell. Do you want to know?"

"I wanna wait, but i think she's a girl." Troy admitted kissing her cheek and neck. She sighed softly,

"Hmm i wanna wait too but i can't tell if it's a girl or boy, it could be either." She reasoned causing him to laugh softly.

"I love you," he whispered and she grinned turning to face him.

"I love you too. And i love it when you do that,"

"Do what?"

"Tell me you love me randomly." She explained and he smiled his million-dollar smile.

"That's because i do love you, so much." and her smile widened into a beaming grin as she reached up a bit to kiss him, Troy seeing this smiled back and met her half way.

"We need to think of something to call the baby if we're not going to find out what it is, we can't keep calling it, it." Troy insisted minutes after pulling back from the mini-make out session. She nodded slowly telling him she was in thought,

"How about little one," she suggested.

"I was gunna say peanut," he tried.

"I'm not calling our baby peanut," she cried sitting up straight. He laughed at her sudden outburst but stopped as a clearing of throats was heard and their heads shot round to the entrance of the Family room. There stood a shocked looking jaw dropped Mr & Mrs Montez.

"Surprise?" Gabriella said weakly in a questioned rather than stated, as she knew they'd heard so it was useless lying when they were going to find out anyway.

"How long have you guys been stood there?" Troy asked holding the back of his neck, nervous habit.

"Long enough to know my daughter's pregnant with her 22 year old best friend." Her mother scolded the words best friend coming out sarcastically. "You've only just turned 18. How can you be so stupid?" She asked rhetorically.

"Stupid? Tell me again how old you were when you had me?" Gabriella scoffed standing up arms folded.

"Maria, she's right. You said your self she's 18 now. If we could do it so can they." Tony Montez said with a reassuring hand on his wife shoulder. "And Troy's a good kid you know that."

"I know i'm sorry Troy, it's not everyday i became a grandma at 36." Maria explained and Troy nodded as apology accepted. "But she's still a baby in my eyes. And my baby having her own baby makes me feel old." Maria said plopping down with a sigh on the chair. Gabriella laughed,

"Mama you're not old. You're 36. That's pretty young to have an 18 year old." Gabriella reasoned.

"Thanks hija," Maria said with another sigh her closed her eyes. Gabriella started to feel like she'd let her down seeing her mom upset.

"Esta enfadada conmigo?" (Are you mad?) Gabriella asked looking at the floor, arms folded. Troy was just sat there not knowing what to say as he never could understand the Spanish language, fiddling with a piece of cotton that was hanging off the show cushion also having no clue what his girlfriend has just said.

"¡no seas tonto!" (Of course not silly) (A/N:I think this is what it means, can't quite remember.) Tony said and she smiled softly lifting her head up.

"te quiero ambos," (I love you both -or- both of you) she said and saw her mom smile at the corner of her eye as she was still looking at her dad.

"Yo también te quiero," (i love you) her parents said at the same time all smiling at each other.

"So how far along are you?" Tony asked and Gabriella sat back down next to Troy, him putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Just over 3 months." She answered still smiling.

"When did you even become sexually active?" Maria suddenly shrieked out of the blue, sitting forward in her chair and Gabriella blushed as she laughed nervously. "Sorry, not the time or the place. So do you know the sex?"

"No, we have an appointment tomorrow. But we wanna' wait till the birth to find out." Troy answered and she nodded.

"What about college Troy?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, i'll not be going back there for a while." Troy answered.

"Why not?" Maria asked shocked.

"Injury," was all Troy said.

"Was it your knee? I've done that, it hurts." Tony said rubbing his knee as if reliving a memory. Troy laughed,

"Now even _i_ can assure you that it was a lot more painful than that." Gabriella said.

"I was stabbed in the chest." Troy answered their questioning faces.

"Oh no, what with?" Maria asked, lamely, Gabriella thought.

"A knife." He answered nodding with smile at the obvious answer.

"But you're alright? Your not gunna' die and leave Gabi are you? I don't think i could handle a broken pregnant woman." Tony joked and they laughed as Gabriella mock gasped.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting about various things. Saying Troy was living with them for now and her parents deciding they could have one of the spare rooms for the baby. This made Gabriella happier.

"Can i come with you tomorrow?" Maria asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, course you can." Gabriella said and yawned. "Urgh i'm going to bed," she added standing up.

"Okay, i'll be up in a min; i have to take the last of this medication." Troy said and she nodded, giving him a quick kiss before saying night to her parents.

**..::Don't You Say Your Goodbye::..**

"Wow what a day!" Troy said getting in Gabriella's bed now dubbed as 'theirs'.

"Yeah, at least it's all good. Like with my parents, your parents, your friends, my friends." She listed and he chuckled letting her snuggled into his bare chest.

"Do you know what this remains me of?" Gabriella asked looking up at him.

"What?" He asked barely above a whisper, looking down at her, twirling a curl around his fingers.

"Our 2 month anniversary," she said giggling and he smiled a little leaning down to kiss her, before they took the trip down memory lane.

_**Flashback **_

_Gabriella nervously paced her room in a black thigh length strapless dress, silver shoes and accessories. Her hair in tighter curls than normal and a darker eye shadow covering her eyelids, then a clear lip-gloss to finish._

_"Gabs chill out, you'll be fine." Gabriella's best friend besides Troy, Chad and Taylor, Sharpay reassured putting her hands on Gabriella's shoulders to prevent her from pacing. She took a deep breath before answering,_

_"Your right, its just Troy. We've been dating a while now. I'll be fine." She said more to herself than Sharpay but she nodded anyway._

_"That's the spir-" Shar started but got interrupted by the doorbell._

_"Oh god that's him. Do i look okay?" She asked giving herself a once over in her full-length mirror that was attached to one of her closet doors._

_"Fabulous. Just don't stand to close to him," she advised getting a confused look from Gabriella and she laughed before finishing her sentence. "You don't want drool all over your new dress." After saying this Gabriella started to laugh and walked over steadily to the front door. She opened it after a few seconds of calming her self and inwardly gasped, there he was. Clad in a white shirt making his skin look a shade darker and his already twinkling ocean like blue eye sparkle more. His bottom section accompanied with a light pair of jeans and some black and silver Rockport's on his feet._

_"Wow, Brie you look amazing." Troy said surprised at how well it came out and glad that he had not stuttered, resulting him making a fool of himself. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She blushed as she opened the door for him to step in. "So you ready to go?" He asked._

_"Yeah, let me just grab my bag." She said and made her way into the family room where she left it. "Okay let's go," she said as she entered the hall. He nodded smiling taking her hand in his as he led them out to his Silver BMW waiting for them on her drive.  
"So where are you taking me?" She asked smiling as she buckled her self in and he stepped into the driver's side. He chuckled before answering also fastening his seatbelt and starting the car,_

_"It wouldn't be a surprise if i told you," he pointed out and she smiled innocently and he leaned over, resting his elbow on the compartment that was situated in between the driver and passenger seat, he motioned for her to lean forward too with his finger. She nearly groaned out loud at how sexy he looked doing that but bit her lip and followed his instructions._

_"Hi," she whispered grinning as she found herself millimetres away from his face. He smiled before he gently set his lips on hers and she instantly closed her eyes reacting to the kiss, happily._

_"You have no idea how long i've been waiting to do that," he whispered when they pulled back and she giggled a bit._

_"I think i have," she replied and he smiled at her once more before pulling_ _out and off to the location of the date._

_"Well Troy, i must say this place is lovely and i really enjoyed myself." Gabriella said as the waiter came and took their empty plates. He had brought her to the new restaurant that had opened a few months ago and he'd remembered her saying she wanted to go._

_"I'm glad you liked it, so you wanna do something else or something. Or you want me to drop you off at yours?" He suggested and she smiled at him._

_"How about we got back to my place and watch a movie?" He nodded and put the money on the table taking her hand and they walked out back into his car._

_"Thank you for taking me out tonight Troy," she said into the silent car ride home. He glanced at her, then back at the road._

_"It was my pleasure, really. I'm glad you agreed."_

_"Me too," she whispered smiling._

_They were now in Gabriella's room after not long getting back from the restaurant. They had decided on the film Alvin and the Chipmunks to watch._

_"They are so cute," Gabriella cooed as the chipmunks appeared on the screen again. He chuckled kissing her head as it was in his chest. After a few minutes of silence, Troy thought he'd say what he'd wanted say since the first day of his freshmen year of college._

_"Brie, can i tell you something?" He asked hesitantly, she lifted her head up and looked at him her face full of curiosity at the sound of his voice._

_"Yeah sure, you can tell me anything, what's up?"_

_"This is probably gunna sound really weird as i've wanted to say this since freshmen year of college and i'm now 22 and at the end of my sophomore year," he trailed off not looking at her. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look at her, "I'm in love with you." He whispered and watched her face carefully. He did a small smile when she, for unknown reasons to her and to him, blushed and smiled shyly._

_"Really?" She asked in a whisper and he nodded._

_"Really, really." He repeated putting his head on the pillows so he looking up at the ceiling. "I know you probably don't feel the same-," he trailed off and looked up as he felt her climb on top of him, so she was now straddling him, her hands one on either side of his head. His eyebrows rose as he watched her lean forward putting her face in front of his. She swallowed silently and made herself whisper two words before she lost her confidence all together and ran off._

_"Prove it," he watched her trying to think what the hell that meant. It was him who swallowed this time as realization dawned on him once she ran a hand up his abs under his shirt and her eyes flickered to his lips every now and then._

_"A-a-are you sure?" he asked brushing her hair behind her ears and she nodded slowly._

_"Yeah," she whispered as his lips came closer and they made eye contact once more before their lips were attached and their tongues were slowly fighting against each other's. They both moaned into the kiss as their hands unfastened each other's clothing. She was unbuttoning his shirt as he was unzipping her dress causing it to fall mid waist and reveal her strapless black bra. Once she successfully got his shirt off and on the floor she kneeled up on the bed and crossed her arms to bring the dress over her head. His already growing member started to throb at the beautiful brunette in front of him. As she dropped it on the floor he came in front of her and laid her down on the bed and started to kiss down her jaw line and to her neck leaving kisses down it till he got to her breast and skilfully had it on the floor next to her dress within seconds of touching it._

_She arched her back of the bed as he began to suck on one and gently palm the other before swapping, giving the each one the same attention._

_"You are so amazing," he whispered against her lips once he came back up to face her and she immediately accepted the kiss. She flipped them over she was now straddling him and he groaned as she sat right above his member on his abdomen. She kept the kiss going as she put a hand behind her and began to take his boxers down, him helping as he raised his hips off the bed, which helped a lot as they where off as quick as the click of someone's fingers. He was ran his hand up her leg and massaged it as he got higher and higher causing her to moan softly and her breathing pick up. She jerked forward from shock and pleasure as his fingers slide underneath her panties and stroke her clit. As she began to get more wet he laid her back on her back and brought her panties down and crawled on top of her, his hands at the side of her head as he positioned him self. He brought his head halfway down so if she brought it the rest of the way he knew she still wanted to go through with it. She smiled slightly through her pants and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist and lifted her head to meet his lips half way._

_Once they were in a steady make-out session he eased his way into her and she brought her head back down on the pillows taking his with it. He groaned as he went in slightly deeper telling himself not to go in to far as he might hurt her. She kissed him a few times and pulled back to catch her breath. She was in heaven and she wanted more, she gripped his shoulders begging him._

_"Harder, baby." She moaned louder as he fulfilled her commands with a moan into her neck. "You feel so good...inside of me." She breathed out as there mouths met again, their thrusts meeting picking up its pace with each one._

_"Oh Brie, you feel so good, fuck!" He moaned in between kisses as his palm re-attached itself to one of her breasts and he thrusted his self in deeper, hitting her spot, making her moan his name._

_"Fuck Troy, oh yes! Right there," she moaned and kissed his neck and nipping and tucking gently with her teeth on his sensitive spot._

_"Oh i'm not gunna last much longer," he groaned out a few minutes later, their pace had increasingly sped up. Their breathing was uneven; sweat was dripping from both of them. They could practically hear each other's heartbeats they were breathing so heavily. With one last thrust, she exploded moaning his name causing him to reach his and let out inside of her and collapsed at the side of her, once his breathing calmed down._

_"Oh my fucking shit," she whispered out of breath and he chuckled breathlessly._

_"Yeah you can say that again." He said and brought her head to rest in his chest once they were wrapped in the sheet._

**_Flashback._**

"Yeah i remember that night, you sort of shocked me when i realized what you meant by 'prove it'. I always thought you'd be shy in bed." Troy said laughing looking at her lied on her side as he was leaning on his elbows on his front and she blushed laughing quietly.

"Well it was either be confident and be with you or run and hide my feelings," she explained.

"Well i'm glad you went with what you did, because look where we are now." He whispered bringing her tank top up to kiss her bump and she giggled as she turned so she was on her back and could see it properly.

"I'm so glad too," she replied running a hand through his hair and one over her stomach lightly. He kissed her belly once more before putting his head on his pillow so he was facing her. They looked at each other a few minutes and he smiled kissing her nose,

"Get some sleep we have to be at the doctors at 9. I love you," he said and kissed her lips.

"I love you too," she replied snuggling into him, him wrapping his arm around her hugging her close.

* * *

**Apologises if the spanish i put in this chapter is wrong, i got it out of a dictionary so i hope it's right but if there are any mistakes, which there probably is don't hesitate to let me know,**

**thank you.**

**now review? Pretty please, with a shirtless Zac Efron on top. :D**


	5. Induce labour? Yes please

**Wow, not updated in while. Sorry. But, enough about that and more about the Story, so here is Chapter 4.**

**--**

**Don't You Say Your Goodbye**

_**Chapter Four**_

Gabriella heaved a sigh as she sat down on the stool, at the island in her kitchen, next to Troy. She hissed and grabbed her 9-month pregnant belly as the baby inside used her bladder as a squeeze toy.

"You okay babe?" Troy asked seeing the look of discomfort on her face.

"Yeah, this baby never stops kicking and squeezing. I want to go into labour already." She moaned resting her head on the island.

"I know, but there isn't much i can do about that. When we go to the midwife later we can ask what else can speed your labour up." Troy suggested as he stood up and planted a kiss on her head.

"I'm hungry," she said suddenly after a few minutes of silence, earning a chuckle from Troy.

"When are you not?" He asked rhetorically and she gasped. "I was kidding, what do you want to eat?" He added and changed the subject, not wanting to set her hormones off and call him every name under the sun. She giggled when she realised what he had done and answered his question.

"Salt and vinegar crisps with a ham salad balm with peanut butter and mustard oh and a cheese, with a drink of milk." He pulled a face at her choice and made a noise of disgust.

"That's a new one, when did you try that?"

"Last night. It was pretty good you should try some."

"Thanks but no thanks," he muttered getting her the choice of food she wished and places them in front of her, which she happily accepted and smiled gratefully at him.

"So what have you tried to speed your labour up?" Troy asked as he sat himself back down.

"More or less everything," she said moaning. "Walking, jogging, jumping on my bed, walking up and down the stairs, eating ice and everything else that's crunchy you can think of."

"Well i'm sure there's other things, we'll ask and we'll try it okay?" Troy asked.

"I never thought i'd want to rush my pregnancy but i'm so uncomfortable, and i want to hold my baby in my arms."

"Me too," he said gently, lacing their fingers together. "You finish off your meal" he said gesturing to the plate with a disgusted look, "then get ready and we'll go okay." And she nodded as she carried on eating.

"Do you still fancy me Troy?" Gabriella asked into the quiet car ride to the hospital. His eyebrows rose at her question and took his eyes off the road to glance at her and found her looking at him.

"What? Brie, i'm in love with you of course i fancy you. I fancy the pants off you, what made you ask that?" He asked pretty shocked for a moment and then it clicked, _Hormones. _He thought with a silent chuckle. She giggled a bit at his answer before answering him,

"It's just i don't feel very attractive right now, i look and feel huge. And it hurts when the baby kicks my ribs." She whined and looked at her stomach as she began to stroke it. "Please don't kick mommy there it hurts," she added gently and shifted as she began to get once again, uncomfortable. Troy smiled as he watched her talk to their son or daughter that thought alone made him smile.

"Not long Brie, come on we're here." He said as he shut off the engine and went round the passenger side to help her out.

"Thanks," Gabriella offered. He laced their fingers smiling and giving her a quick peck on the lips as a 'no problem.'

"We have an appointment with our midwife, Angela, at 10." Gabriella said to the receptionist as they reached the front desk on the 3 floor of the hospital. Maternity ward. The receptionist or formally known as Joanne, nodded as she typed a few things in the PC in front of her.

"If you could just wait in the waiting room she'll be with you in a minute." The parents-to-be nodded and did as they were told.

"So what other things do you think she'll suggest to induce your labour?" Troy asked as they sat down.

"Who knows, it could be anything. I mean i've tried quite a few things i doubt there could be much more to do." Answered Gabriella leaning back in the chair as Troy turned in he's chair to face her and lay a hand on her stomach. She smiled at him and rests a hand over his.

They sat there, aimlessly chatting, for a bout 15 minutes when Angela came out and shouted them to follow her into the now, familiar room.

"Okay, so first we have your blood pressure, roll up your sleeve please." Angela instructed after greetings were spoke. Gabriella felt the pressure building in her arm as Angela took her blood pressure. "Okay so that's great. And your weight." Gabriella then stood on the scales. "Perfect for an overdue pregnant woman. And now time for the sonogram, get in to position and i'll be back in a moment with the machine." She nodded at Angela's words with a smile and went and got on the bed, Troy taking his hand in hers. They loved this part, getting to see their unborn child and hear she/he breathing was so amazing.

"Okay lift your shirt for us please," Angela said as she got the machine ready and began to put the gel stuff over her 3 day over due, 9-month pregnant stomach. She flinched as it touched from the coldness of it and Troy chuckled while Angela apologised sheepishly. She then got the stick and ran it over the gel randomly till she got a clear picture of their baby and a perfectly steady thumping noise echoed the room. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand, causing him to look down at her and saw her smiling up at him, which caused him to grin back and kiss her forehead before they both looked back at the screen.

"Do you want these printed off, hopefully this will be your last sonogram." Angela said.

"Please," Troy answered and she nodded pressing switch on the machine.

"Okay here are the pictures. Everything's great, if you haven't gone into labour by Friday, 2 days time. Come back in and we'll sort it out then. Any questions?"

"Yeah, is there anything else i can try to induce my labour i've tried everything you told me and as you can see, it ain't worked." Gabriella said pointing to her stomach. Angela laughed slightly.

"Yes there is, sex. Doggy style i've heard is the best position to induce your labour." She replied laughing softly as Gabriella blushed a bit while Troy cleared his throat. She nodded small and slowly getting off the bed.

"Okay well, we will be going." She said shyly and Troy nodded.

"So will i be seeing you too later?" She asked with a smirk but when she saw their embarrassed face she apologised. "I'm sorry-,"

"It's okay, really. We'll see you soon." Troy interrupted smiling taking Gabriella's hand and leaving after saying one more goodbye.

**..::Don't You Say Your Goodbye::..**

An hour later the young couple where in Gabriella's room watching a movie. Troy was sat with his back against the headboard with Gabriella in front of him, her back against his chest, his hands on her belly and hers over his.

"You thought of any more names yet?" Gabriella asked when the credits to _The Bourne Ultimatum' _began to roll up the screen. He made an 'Mmmm' noise as if thinking as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah for a girl i like the names, Abbie as in A-B-B-I-E not A-B-B-Y, urm Carmen or Cameron, Morgan, Codie as in C-O-D-I-E not C-O-D-Y, Paige (pronounced page) and Bailey." Gabriella turned as he listed them off and a look of pure shock covered her face.

"Wow, you've given this a lot of thought huh?" She said giggling and he laughed but nodded. "Hmmm i've noticed no boy names." She smirked.

"Yeah well i think it's going to be a girl." He answered, "How about this if it's a girl i'll name the first name you do the middle, if it's a boy we'll swap." Troy suggested.

"That's genious," she exclaimed and he laughed at her excited ness, kissing her neck softly every now and then. "Okay so pick a first name out of the above and i'll pick a name that matches."

"Okay, urm i going to have to choose Carmen, that's my favourite." Admitted Troy after few minutes of silence and felt her nod,

"I like it too, so if the baby is a girl the name is Carmen Bailey Bolton." He smiled at the sound and Gabriella felt him smile as he kissed her again.

"I love it, sounds perfect. Your turn,"

"Okay boy names, lets see, Beau (Bowe), Braden, Conner, Anthony, urm Matthew, Daniel and Jayden."

"Okay, can you pick _one_?" He asked teasingly, stressing out the one. She mocked gasped and whacked him slightly and lightly on his hand that was round her mid-section.

"Yes i can i think my favourite one is," she paused for a minute as she thought over the names she spoke. " Conner."

"I like it," Troy whispered. "Conner Matthew Bolton." He concluded and she squealed quietly causing him to chuckle.

"I can't wait for the baby to come, we ready now aren't we. The nursery's done, we have bottles, pacifiers, clothes, diapers, walkers, car seat, pram everything. Do you think we're ready?" She asked.

"Babe we were born ready." She giggled and turned to look up at him. "I love you," he whispered leaning down and she grinned meeting him halfway.

"I love you too,"

"Knock, knock," Marie's voice echoed then appeared round the door. "Sorry to interrupt, just to let you know, me, your dad and the Bolton's are going out for dinner call us if you need us." She informed and they nodded.

"Bye mom love you," answered Gabriella.

"See ya Marie," Troy's response.

"See you later." Marie said and left closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe we've got our names, now all we gotta do is urm wait." Gabriella said hesitantly looking down at his hand, not wanting to mention how to induce her labour the only way left, directly. She heard him chuckle and moved her head to the side as he kissed up her neck.

"Baby, if you wanna' see if the sex thing works just ask." She turned to look at him again.

"Really?" She asked a small smile playing at her lips, and he had to smile back at how innocent and cute she looked.

"Really," he completed. She smiled again and reached her hand to his cheek as they both leaned in. They started a make-out session in this position and after pulling back a few times, he moved from behind her and let her lie down after bringing the baby blue summer dress she had on over her head. He smiled at her and leant over her, after removing his shirt leaving him in his basketball shorts, his knees and hands preventing him from putting his weight on her. They locked eyes as he leaned down and attached her lips to his again. He ran his hand up her side and to her back to unclasp her bra, then began to knead her breasts once the clothing that covered them landed on the floor.

"Ooooh gentle, they're sore." She whimpered when he kneaded one a bit to hard.

"Sorry," he said gently and resumed kissing down her body and over her swollen stomach. "Close your eyes and ears little one." He said to her stomach causing her to giggle. The giggle that erupted from her throat turned to a low moan, when he kissed her through her panties. He hooked his fingers at either side of them and brought them down, leaving her nude. She groaned impatiently when he teasingly slow kissed up her left leg.

"Troy..." she sighed frustrated causing him to chuckle slightly and brought his face back in front of hers.

"Sorry baby, you wanna stay like this or go straight into doggy style?" Troy asked as she removed his shorts and boxers purposely flicking over his member every now and then. She smiled at him, knowing he was thinking of her and if she was comfortable or not.

"Lets just try it like this and then move into position," he nodded as he lowered his lips onto hers, to bring the moment back. She moaned as his member teased her entrance getting her wetter with each stroke. She gripped his shoulders as he sank into her and moaned, her head falling back on the pillows as he attacked her neck, leaving his mark. He began to set a steady pace, her meeting his thrusts as best as she could his hands on either side of her head preventing him from leaning all his weight on her.

"Oh fuck Brie," he grunted as he thrust in slightly deeper. She moaned in response trying to catch her breath, and only spoke after a good few minutes of him continuously thrusting inside her at a steady pace.

"Now baby," she said breathlessly and kissed him before he could pull out and help her turn on her hands and knees. He also got on his knees and positioned himself behind her, his hand on her hip and the other on the bottom of her back. The only sound in the room, while they positioned themselves were their heavy and deep breaths, she spread her legs further apart as she felt him near her entrance. Her hand shot up and she grabbed the headboard as he entered her. He started off slow and steady to get her used to the position before gradually picking up his pace as she began to move backwards, meeting his thrusts causing him to go in deeper.

"Oh shit Troy, right there." She moaned closing her eyes, the only feeling in her body, them being pure bliss and pleasure. "Fuck Troy, harder." Panted a breathless Gabriella, which he was more than happy to oblige, with a low growl. A few moments later the heat in the room had increasingly picked up, sweat was forming on their bodies from the speed they were going at it. The bed was making a soft thudding noise against the wall each time he thrust into her, she moaned his name loud as she felt that familiar feeling build up inside of her and her walls tighten around him letting him know she was near as was he. He leaned forward more to gently knead her breast knowing it would speed her along.

"Come for me Brie," he grunted in her ear and she could barely nod. He began to nip and tuck on her neck also kneading her breast, with a few more thrusts she felt him burst causing her to orgasm at the same time all over him, moaning his name. They stayed like that a few seconds catching their breaths, till he pulled out and laid down at the side of her while she turned back on her back and set her head in his chest. His arm instantly going round her shoulders, holding her close. Their still quite heavy pants of desperately taking in more oxygen mixing together. He brought his lips down to her head and kissed her gently, before putting his head back on the pillow.

"I love you," he whispered and she smiled against his chest contently.

"I love you too." She replied just as quietly. And they stayed like that, in complete silence, no more words needed as sleep slowly started to overcome them his hand stroking her hair gently.

A few minutes later, just as sleep was about to fully over come Gabriella she felt a pain shoot through her stomach and knew straight away that it wasn't a braxton hix - false contractions. As she ripped her self from Troy to get up and clutch her stomach, she felt the water trickle down her legs, confirming, she had in fact gone into labour. As she got off the bed she grabbed the dress and chucked it on before another one came.

"Brie?" Troy asked confused also sleepily, Gabriella having woken him up when she abruptly moved, lifting his head up to see what she was doing. "Whats -?" He got his answer when she clutched her stomach and groaned in pain, leaning on the dresser, to steady her self. He jumped out of bed grabbing his shorts and shoving them on, while grabbing his t-shirt and the bag they'd put together, full of the things she'd need when this time came.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here is the last chapter (really) of this story, hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. :-P.**

**Disclaimer: Totally not mine. **

Gabriella took deep breaths, clutching the car door handle with one hand and holding her stomach with the other as another conctration passed.

"Where nearly there now, just keep taking deep breaths and you'll be fine." Troy reassurred, glancing in her direction. She sent a glare his way, which he missed as he put his eyes back on the road.

"Just put your fucking foot down," she hissed out. He was shocked at the tone of her voice but it then clicked that she was obviously in pain.

"Okay we're here," Troy annouced a few minutes and two conctractions later. He quickly parked the car and jogged to her side to help her out.

"Bout time," she muttered one arm around his neck the other still clutching her stomach, as he lead them to the entrance and to the reception desk. He just tried soothing her and telling himself not to show the hurt her tone was causing him.

"Hey, how may i help you?" A lady or as the name tag read, Alison, around early 30's asked, not looking up from her computer. Gabriella cut Troy off and began to explain,

"I'm in labour, my contractions started about half an hour ago." Troy noticed her light tone, completely different from the icy and out of character tone she took with him moments ago. Alison shot up from the desk, gripping a wheelchair on her way.

"Sit here and i'll take you to the martenity ward where your midwife will see to you." She explained, helping her sit down. As they entered the elevator, her face contorted and clutched together telling any on looker she was in pain. Also telling Alison and Troy another contraction hit. She grabbed Troy's hand tight, ignoring the large intake of breath he made from the menacing grip and pressure she had on it.

"Aaahh, holy shit, Troy this it your fault," she screamed, taking deep breaths, hoping it will subside the pain. His jaw dropped,

"What? I haven't done anything," he gasped and glared at Alison, hearing her chuckle.

"New daddy?" She asked and he nodded, letting her explain what she was trying to get at. "It's her hormones, don't let it get to you. And you got her pregnant, which started the pain, again, hormones telling her it's your fault." She explained and he nodded with a small 'o' shape on his lips.

"So she'll always blame me? Forever?" He asked somewhat confused and shocked. So much for reading them pregnancy books, he thought.

"No just through the labour, just keep on soothing her, that helps, even though she's throwing insults and threats, left right and center." She advised and he nodded once again. As Alison finished speaking the bell rang out, the doors to the elevator openimg not seconds later.

"Who is your midwife?" asked Alison.

"Angela Wilkinson."

"Okay, she is in her normal room." Alison said and lead them to it. "Angela, patient for you." She said as they entered. She turned at the voice coming from the door and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," Gabriella said to Alison as she left, Troy and Angela giving her a small nod.

"Okay, Gabriella. Put this on and we'll see how many centimetres dialated you are. I'll be back in, in a minute." She instructed giving her a hospital night gown.

"You want help?" Troy asked after she stood up. She nodded mutely, and hung her arms. Signaling she was worn out and didn't have the energy or strength to do so herself. He chuckled and stood behind her to unzip the zip on the dress she shoved on, making it easier for her. She whimpered slightly as she felt the feeling comeback, when he helped her on the bed.

"It's okay baby, i'm here, just take deep breaths." Troy instructed in a whisper, leaning on the bed, brushing the hair off her forhead with one hand and holding her's with the other. She did as instructed and lucky for and Troy, it passed not half as much pain filled than the others on the way over.

"You okay?" Troy asked immediately after and she nodded.

"Sorry for snapping," she whispered and he smiled.

"It's fine, you weren't doing it intentionally."

"It just hurts so bad," she continued glossy eyed and he kissed her forehead.

"I know, well i don't but i'm here and you can have my hand. Squeeze as hard as you like," he said and she laughed quietly. They where whispering sweet nothings to each other when Angela came back in.

"Okay lets have a look, do you know how far your contractions are apart?" She asked standing at the foot of Gabriella's bed. As she was about to say no, she gasped.

"Sorry, i should of warned you i was going to do that." Angela said with an apologetic smile, taking her hand from beneath the sheet that was covering Gabriella from stomach downwards.

"It's okay, but i think they're a good couple of minutes." She answered. Angela nodded,

"Great, you're 6 centimetres dialated. So have you got any questions before i go and get some staff and things ready for your delievery?" She asked.

"Could i have something to help with the pain?" Asked Gabriella.

"When you go into labour you can have gas and air, i'm afraid you're to far along for anything else." She explained. They thanked her and she left.

"Should i call our parents?" Troy offered and she nodded letting him get his mobile from the shorts he had on. "Mine aren't answering,"

"Call my dad, he never turns his off." He nodded and spoke when the constant ringing in his ear stopped.

"Tony Montez," he answered in a proffesional voice, causing Troy to look confused as to why he did when it was Troy calling.

"Tony it's Troy,"

"Oh hi Troy, i didn't know it was you, what's up?"

"Can you come down to the hospital, Brie went into labour and i'm sure you wanna be here when your grandchild arrives." He said chuckling.

"Okay we'll be there asap." Tony said rushed not giving Troy time to say bye. He chuckled again,

"They're on their way," he informed. "So do we just wait?" He asked Gabriella and she nodded.

"Til i'm 10 centremetres. Then i can push when she gives the heads up." She explained.

WITH THE 'RENTS

"What? Tony? What's going on?" Maria asked as Tony pushed is chair back, and shoved some money on the table in a speedy rush.

"Oh right," he'd totally forgot to tell them, as his brain had gone fuzzy since he'd heard the news. "We have to go, Brie went into labour." He was met with gasps as Troy's parents and Maria copyed his actions by pushing their chairs back and rushing to their feet to get out of the front door.

"We'll lets go," Jack said.

"We'll go in our car you in yours' we'll meet you there." Lucille said and they nodded as they set off to their cars. As Tony unlocked his car his phone, what Tony had just decided was the most annoying thing he'd ever bought, rang.

"Look Troy, where on our way-" he was interrupted, that was most certainly not Troy Bolton's voice.

"Mr Montez?" The caller questioned.

"Speaking, who is this?" Tony questioned.

"This is Officer Shaw. You called in last week wanting information on the Jamie Farrell case that included your daughter and Troy Bolton." She explained, Tony stopped what he was doing and swallowed. This was it. He was going to be finding out the future of the creep, that nearly killed his daughters' boyfriend. A few weeks after Mr. and Mrs Montez had arrived home, Troy and Gabriella had told them about the incident and to say her parents where furious, disgusted, the list goes on, with this boy, was an understatment. The Trial for this case was a few weeks ago from being ajourned weeks after it had happened, the jury wanting Jamie to take a mental health check, just in case he did have something seriously wrong with him or if he just had anger management problems.

"Mr Montez, you still there?" She asked knocking him from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah i'm still here, sorry. So tell me you have news." He demanded clearing his throat. The news being, he did, infact just have anger management problem and was in a real prison where he belonged. Maria leant against the car door watching his everymove, trying to get something, as she new who it was straight away from the change in his mood.

"The court and the jury have not long ago made their decision, after getting the hospital reports back. It seems Jamie just has a temper problem and has been sentenced to 10 years for attempted murder." Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "It seemed that Jamie, after recent interviews, is completely obsessed with your daughter and didn't like the fact not being with her and took it out on the person who was with her in the way he couldn't." She added.

"Thanks, thank you so much. I'm so glad this has ended and he's as far away from my family as possible. Thanks again for the update."

"Just doing my job, enjoy your evening." This ended the call. He sighed and let out a revealing laugh.

"So?" Maria asked eager, getting in the car as he opened it and started it up.

"10 years," he stated. "For attempted murder and he doesn't have any illnesses, he did it out of pure jealousy." She put her hands over his as she saw him getting tense through thinking about it.

"It's okay now it's over," she said soothingly, and he relaxed instantly, nodding.

"Yeah, let's get to that hospital." And with that happy thoughts re-entered their heads and sped off.

HOSPITAL

"Aaaahhh shit, i can't do this." Gabriella screamed, letting her head fall back onto the pillow, panting.

"Yes you can, you're doing so well." Troy soothed.

"Alright lets check how far you are now." Angela said as she entered and felt around again. "Wow, it seems this little on is eager to come out. You're 10 centremetres, you can go into labour in the next few minutes. I'll just bring in my staff," she continued pulling her pager out and within in seconds 3 more nurses came in and immediately got in to position. Angela put her gloves on and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Okay Gabriella, on your next contraction i want you to push as hard as you can." She instructed. Gabriella nodded and took deep breaths readying herself. Troy sent her a grin and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered and she smiled,

"I love you too," she whispered. "Thank you," she said to Angela causing them to laugh. She tightened her grip on his hand and took steady breaths as the pain resurfaced.

"Come on Brie," Troy encouraged.

"Okay, push on 10." Angela instructed and Gabriella nodded as she began to count.

"7, 8, 9, 10."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh," she screamed and instantly put the gas mask over her face after it was over, taking long deep breaths.

"Okay one more push and Baby Bolton will be out." Angela, once again, instructed about an hour later. Gabriella sighed flopping her head back onto the pillow panting, completely exhausted, waiting for her signal to push.

"One more push Brie," Troy encouraged, kissing her hand.

"Ah, Troy your are so never coming near me with that thing, ever again." She threatned, and started to push when, hopefully, her last contraction came. He chuckled slightly, still planting kisses on her hand.

"Good, good, keep going," Angela muttered as Gabriella screamed out the pain of the last contraction. "And the baby's out." She shouted, passing her over to her awaiting staff, ready for check up, clean up and weighing. "You wanna' cut the cord daddy?" She asked, he nodded taking his hands and rubbed them together before doing so, all the while wearing a smile Angela had seen so many times on new daddies. Gabriella gave a weak smile before falling back onto the bed, panting heavily, sweat dripping off her forehead and her eyes ready for shutting for a well deserved sleep. Troy just looked at her with pure admiration and a smile on his face, pushing her bangs that had stuck to her face due to the sweat, behind her ears.

"You did it, i'm so proud of you." He whispered kissing her temple and she gave a lazy smile.

"I'm proud of me too, i'm not going through that again for a least 5 years." She muttered yawning causing him to chuckle. "I wanna' see the baby, before i pass out. Can we do that?" She asked in a whisper, he grinned kissing her softly, about to tell her that he'd go and ask the midwife, when the door opened and they looked to see said midwife walking in a with a smile on her face.

"Hey, someone what's to meet her parents," she said in a singing whisper. They smiled at her as Gabriella sat up to take the baby off Angela.

"Aawww she's so beautiful," Gabriella whispered cradling the baby, kissing her head softly before looking up at Troy, with teary eyes. He nodded agreeing, running his finger of her tiny face, his other arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Yeah and she's our's Brie. Can you believe that?" He asked uttterly shocked that this creation was his and Gabriella's and no-one else's.

"You two have any names?" Angela asked when she returned, after leaving once she handed Baby Bolton to her parents, so they could greet and coo over their child privately. Gabriella looked up at Troy and nodded, with a look of pure happiness on her face and he grinned back, the exact same look on his face.

"Carmen Bailey Bolton." He said his eyes locked on his first child. Gabriella smiled and looked up at him again.

"It's perfect." She whispered and he nodded, as did Angela. "You wanna' hold her?" She asked, he smiled and nodded and moved so he was standing properly and gently took her out of her mommy's arms. Carmen, being moved from her mom's warm embrace began to get cranky and started to cry.

"Hey precious, it's okay, daddy's here." He cood and she opened her eyes, to look at him. Realising she must of recognised his voice she sort of snuggled into him and settled down, going back to sleep. Gabriella watched happily, but couldn't help the yawn that escaped.

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep and i'll see if our parents our here." He suggested seeing her fighting to stay awake. Gabriella knowing she wouldn't win and knew that sleep would be and sounded good right now she didn't refuse only nodded lightly letting Troy kiss her gently and mumbled an i love you before she fell into dreamland.

--

Troy couldn't take his eyes off the sleeping little girl in his arms as he rode the elevator down two floors, to the waiting room where he had been told their parents were waiting. Looking up when the ding rang, smiling when he saw the backs of his family and his curly haired best friend and Gabriella's best friend from school Taylor, and her other best friend but akso Troy's collage class mate, Sharpay. He grinned as he crept up behind them hearing them having a light discussion of what sex the baby was going to be.

"They are going to have a boy, that's my final decision." Jack stated sounding pretty confident and Troy hardly kept his laugh in.

"See that is where i think your wrong-" Shar started.

"How about i put all your decisions at rest." Troy's voice rang out and all 5 heads shot round and stood up, he stepped back a little bit, just in case they came charging.

"Aaaww she's a girl." Shar cooed, as they slowly crowded round him, Chad rolled his eyes.

"No duh," he muttered, getting a glare from the blonde.

"Aaaww she's beautiful Troy, hows Gabriella?" Lucille asked taking the words from Maria.

"She's great, sleeping right now, come on we'll go up." Troy said and led them to her room.

"What's her name Troy?" Tony asked as they got back into the elevator. Troy tore his eyes away from the still sleeping new born to answer. The others looking in anticipation of his answer he laughed looking back down.

"Carmen Bailey,"

"Aaawww," the girls including, Maria and Lucille, while the grandad's and 'uncle' Chad, clapped Troy on the back as a congratulations.

After they stayed in Gabriella's room for some time, aimlessly chatting, the parents and best friends decided they better go home and let Gabriella have her sleep and Troy to catch up on some. He put Carmen in the crib beside Gabriella's bed and climbed in next to her, careful not to touch or wake her as he knew she would find it difficult to get back to sleep from the pain she would be in.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and heard the voice of someone hushing and muffled cries, she sat up once she realised what is was and found Angela feeding Carmen and Troy fast asleep next to her. She smiled, kissing his forehead before making her re-conciousousness known.

"Hey, you want me to take her?" She asked and Angela smiled and handed her over, keeping the bottle placed in her mouth.

"Did you sleep okay?" Asked Angela. Gabriella nodded with a smile, not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Yeah, have my parents gone home?"

"Yeah, they stayed for a while and then decided to let you sleep and that they'd come over today or see you when you get home." Brie nodded again, then put all her attention to Carmen. Angela smiled once more before leaving them alone, saying she'll be back later to help her check out. Gabriella laughed quietly at the babygrow Troy must have put on her while she'd been asleep. It was pink with dark pink writing accross the front reading, 'i love my daddy."

"Mommy loves you too," she whispered kissing her soft head. Setting the bottle down on the side she sat Carmen up and began to wind her like she had learned in the weekly pregnancy classes she took. Feeling the bed move, Troy blinked open his eyes a few times to adjust to the light, the sight he laid eyes on making his heart swell with love and happiness. Gabriella holding Carmen close to her, whispering things to her and gently rocking her to sleep. He sat up abit and laid his chin on her shoulder from behind. Gabriella smiled turning to face him, her smiled matching his. He pecked her on the lips as a greeting.

"She's so beautiful, i love her so much." Troy nodded his agreement, running his fingers of her cheek.

"Yeah me too, you like her baby grow." He asked chuckling and she laughed nodding.

"Yeah it's cute. I'm sorry i missed our parents."

"Don't be daft they understood, you went through hours of pain Brie." He said soothingly.

"Yeah," she agreed softly, Troy sat their watching her. "What?" Gabriella asked laughing. "Do i have something on my face?" He chuckled before shaking his head.

"No, i just have some news." She looked at him confusedly and nodded telling him to continue. "On the way over here your dad got a phone call. It was officer Shaw." He explained. She frowned knowing where he was going with and didn't know if she wanted to know the news. If it was bad she would always remember it on her daughters birthday and that isn't something she would want to do.

"Troy, i don't wanna' know if it's bad news it'll ruin today. I mean of course i want the guy who nearly killed you sent down but Carmens birthday supposed to be happy, not remembering about the time i could of lost you." She admitted sadly, putting the newest edditon to the family down in her crib once she'd fallen asleep.

"I know Brie, me too. But i'm still here and i always will be. But it i think it's good news," he said lying back down, bringing her head down onto his chest gently.

"Okay," she whispered closing her eyes. Troy took a deep breath before speaking.

"10 years for attempted murder." He said softly stroking her hair. Gabriella's heart jumped and a few tears flowed over her eyelids. She moved upwards so her face centremetres away from his, ignoring the screaming pain coming from from her womanhood and he brought his hands up to her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"It's over?" She whispered happily and he nodded grinning.

"It's over," he confirmed, she laughed, happy tears still falling and buried her face in his neck after kissing him. They lay in each others embrace for a while before a cry for comfort came from the crib. Gabriella sat up and got Carmen from her bed and put her on her chest and lied on her back, she kissed her head, before turning to Troy. He was lay on his side his arm over Gabriellas stomach, smiling down at her.

"I can't believe those months of trials are over, this is the best day ever." Gabriella declared quietly, he chuckled planting a loving kiss on her lips and a gentle on his daughters smooth head.

"It sure is, happy Carmens day." She giggled at this, but thought that it fit nonetheless.

"Happy Carmens day, i love you." Gabriella mumbled into another kiss, he grinned into it.

"I love you too."

**What a fooking chapter! Well this is it, the end. Aaww i'm sad this has ended, i liked writing it.**

**Anyway please review, telling me your thoughts. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know,**

**Much Love,**

**X x x Alexandra x x X**


End file.
